The FairyAnti-Fairy Crossbred Girl
by Zorastar04
Summary: This is the story of Nora London Cosma and how she finds her old parents and falls in love with a certain pink hat wearing boy... :)
HI! I'm Norastar04 and I'm here to deliver this story I have been creating for a while in my head. Just so nobody gets a sick up there buttocks I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! If I did however, this would be as true as Poof! ;) With that out of the way... On with the show!

I think it's kind of annoying when you read a book and don't know the leading lady so I'll just tell you now! The girl that we're following is named Nora Cosma and she is one of the most important girls you meet for a while because behind her cool girl attitude and craving for even a drop of blood was the girl that would fulfil the prophecy

Nora had neon green hair and soft peach skin normal for a fairy, the only problem…. She wasn't a fairy! Nora was both Fairy and Anti-Fairy the anti-fairy appearing with her oversized bat wings, Small vampire like teeth, black crown, and black star on her wand and the fairy appearing in her neon hair and over all pale skin tone instead of blue skin and black hair like an anti-fairy would normally have.

She knew why she had bat wings and a black crown, she was from another dimension. A dimension she couldn't ever see again because unlike the others of her race she had an extraordinary power, her parents had a DNA combo that created this power of future vision. She could see the future but with great power comes great responsibility but, she knew that the fairies wouldn't believe her when she said that her home dimension was going to be destroyed, She knew nobody would believe her, but she tried anyway with only her parents believing her because they knew her powers like she did and trusted her….But they were too late to save themselves. Nora had spent all of her free time researching dimension hopping and escaped just in the nick of time with her back pack and a bunch of items inside her bottomless bag and was now in a new dimension.

*Sniff * *Sniff* a tear wells up in Nora's eye as she looks at an old photo of hers it was of her, her best friend Luna, and her old boyfriend Dexter, She felt guilty of their death and blamed herself for the dimension destruction even though she couldn't do anything about it.

"The past is in the past and you can't do anything about it" Nora thought to herself. So she shoved her photo into her navy backpack and ran off. She quickly arrived at the giant Da Rules book and flipped to the index and searched for anti-fairy + fairy relationships and found this universe wasn't like her own because in Da Rules book it immediately said "Anti-fairies are creators of pure evil and just like Pixies and Nega people they should be avoided at all costs unless you have a reason to contact one" and from that phrase and the fact there was nobody around that looked remotely like her she knew that this was a dived world.

Nora snatched her fairy phone from her bag and began waving it around to (Hopefully) get some Fiwi."Sweet! Four Circles! Ok so now Floople Earth and the Turner house hold. 'K got it now let me just make these big wings of mine invisible and I'll be on my way!" Nora said with glee as she started to make her way to the rainbow that leads to earth.

She slid down the magic rainbow and was now was on the earth's hard rock surface and was searching for her phone. "Ok, Turner where are you?" Nora muttered to herself. "AHA!" Nora yelled to herself.

Nora quickly spread out her invisible bat wings and flew over to Timmy's house. She quickly arrived and knocked on the door a couple times with her fingers crossed behind her back hoping that Timmy answers the door. But, unlucky at the time, Nora has Timmy's dad come to the door.

"Hello Mr. Turner." Nora says with a fake smile so fake she almost winced but knew that getting in was important so she tried her hardest to keep it stable.

"Hello random girl, why are you here?" Mr. Turner asked.

"I'm here to see Timmy, sir" Nora said.

"Oh, Tommy's in his room" Mr. Turner said not realizing he just let a girl Timmy didn't know into his house.

"Thank you, sir!" Nora said with a real smile starting to creep up on her face and hint of excitement in her squeaky British accented voice.

She quickly ran up the stairs and knocked at Timmy's door.

She got lucky this time and Timmy came and answered the door

"Hello?" Timmy asked confused

"I know this might sound crazy…" Nora said

"But I know you have fairy god parents" Nora said with extra squeakiness in her voice

Timmy looked extremely dumbfounded "h how?" He asked with confusion in his voice

"This might sound even crazier so you might want to sit down…" Nora said with concern

"Oh ok" Timmy said as he made his way to his bed

"Ok so first of I think now that this door is closed these babies can become visible again" Nora said as she tapped each of wings with her wand making them visible

Once she was done Timmy looked at her with a look of surprise

"Oh, by the way are Cosmo and Wanda around?" Nora asked

"No" Timmy said with a confused look on his face

"Ah, so any way I should introduce myself I'm Nora London Cosma and I'm both fairy AND anti-fairy! Nora said with excitement

"Erm….Is that possible!?" Timmy asked shocked

"Well….In another dimension!" Nora said with a childish smile plastered on her face

"Wait…WHAT?" Timmy said shocked

"I'll explain later but we need to find my fath- Cosmo and Wanda" Nora said rushed

"Erm…Ok, Wanda said they were going on a date at the fairy world theme park" Timmy said quickly

"Ok, Got It! Hmm….Here climb on my back and we can fly to the park" Nora said

"Erm…Ok" Timmy said

Nora quickly crouched down and Timmy climbed on her back she aimed for the window and flew out to fairy world. Soon they quickly reached the park and Nora came crashing down on her stomach

"Oww…" Nora said with hints of pain hidden in her accent

"It's not my fault that you can't land" Timmy said annoyed

"Whatever let's just go find Cosmo and Wanda and then I'll explain everything" Nora said

"I think that we should split up" Timmy said

"Ok!" Nora said with a childish smile

"Hmm…She looks a lot like Cosmo when she smiles like that plus the squeakiness in her voice" Timmy thought to himself

Timmy and Nora went opposite directions and looked endlessly for Timmy's God Parents and Nora's secret life

Yo, it's Norastar04 and if you couldn't tell yet this is a story about my avatar Nora London Cosma! Hope you faces loved it and read the next chapter when I write it! Starting 4/8/2016 I'll be writing it and it'll take about 1 week to write so follow this story and like it so you see if it is updated! Hope you liked it so far, LOVES YOUSE!


End file.
